ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace vs. Watermons!
Appearances Seij: Ultraman Ace Super Bugs Watermons Alien Water Dialogue (The crew gets back to base) They notice a new room has been added to the base. Alex: So Akarashi, what is this new room and where is John? Akarashi: Well we got John out of the cell, he is in the Hospital recovering from the attack, and the new room well that is Seij's lab! He wants to be scientist but when he thinks he is ready we will switch him to MAT 2 Cyborg: Nice to meet you Seij! I'm Cy-Max im the Weapon Designer and Doctor. Seij: Nice to meet yo-- (pauses to notice he is a reionyx) (whispers) Don't you have a battlenizer? Cyborg: I only use it in emergencies when Gun and Zia are away or in danger. Alex (to Cy-Max): I overheard about the battlenizer so Cyborg did you know that Alien Water has a reionyx in his race. Cyborg: WHAT? MORE REIONYXS?! I don't know whats happening. Let's go to the new room. (cuts to lab) Alex: Man I still can believe the plan failed only 3 years in this team and I got demoted, wait a minute, (alex uses a cell sensor on Seij's gun) That is a capsule gun with Waterbear dna. Seij: I found it where Alien Water was on Earth. I shot it once and it was a giant waterbear. Cyborg: Really? (shoots it) Alex: Oh my god! (holds the waterbear as Gun) Put it back on the Gun. Seij: No! Maybe we can try to brainwash it into being good. Cyborg: We should mutate it to become larger. 3 days later... Akarashi: We have a Super Bug attack! Seij: Perfect now we can test out if the brainwash worked. (shoots Watermons out of the gun) Watermons takes out the 2 Super Bugs until it gets a signal from its antenna. Cyborg to General Military: Watermons is blowing up power plant! Paralyze him now! Tries to parlyze it but only become more angry. It grabs Robert from a power plant he was touring. Robert turns into Zia. Zia pulls out his signature Freezie Ray but is then absorbed into a sword by Watermons. Zia then gets a extreme ingury because of this so he turns back. Alex: Guys! I found this was a pet of Alien Water! Im gonna turn into Gun Gun tries to hold Watermons but his body starts to become extremely icey and sliperry. Gun used the Glass Beam and shatters Watermons into water. Ending its rein for the rest of the day. Alex: That monster was really though. But looks like it has hid in the water. Akarashi: Im gonna warn the public. (into news) Do not fish or swin in the water of Oak Mountain Lake, I repeat. meanwhile.. Jackson: I will go visit John and Avery they said they are ready to go back. Gets to hospital Jackson: What the? Why are all of these people handcuffed. Avery: I tried stopping it but it just turned but my gun turned into water. Jackson: (turns over) OH MY GOD A WATERMONS! How did this happen? John: Well we managed to trap the Watermons minions in that chamber over there. It seems it can split itself like that game agar.io. Avery: We can manipulate the system if we have 3 ultramen fighting the giant Watermons, then 3 attack teams shoot the 3 watermons until the dissolves into nothing. Jackson: Why 3? Avery: He started dodging my shots when he was split in two so 3 is like his unlucky number. Jackson: I'll inform HQ. at HQ.. Cyborg: Look Watermons has risen from Oak Mountain Lake. Try to head here as soon as possib--- helmet cuts out Jackson: Oh my god, Avery, John get in the police car. I'll get the victims. (watermons melts out the chamber destroying the cars with its immense strength.) Jackson: Alright we will get you all to (pauses to look at the 30 meter watermons clone) Jackson shoots at the monster with his Shotgun, forgetting the 3 split rule. Spliting the monster. Seij turns into Ultraman Ace (alternate version that is) and fights the monster. Ultraman Gun and Zia get a signal in their minds to go to Ace and manage to split the monster into 3. The monster was then shot by a missile that The Aliance, MAT 2 (re-MAC) and G.M. had spliting it into 6 10 meter monsters that were quickly defeated by all being frozen and smash. At The Regeneration Leader-ship .... Invading Code: What? Watermons will take over 2 years to recover? Alien Water: Yea he was smashed by Ace,Zia and Gun. Invading Code: I see, send out the governor of the Setis province. That Reionyx is sure to help us.... The Reionyx are back! Who is this governor of Setis? Just what will happen next? Find out on Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity